sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hill Harper
| birth_place = Iowa City, Iowa, U.S. | other_names = Frank Harper; F. Hill Harper | education= Brown University, BA, 1988 Harvard Law School, JD, 1992 John F. Kennedy School of Government, Harvard, Master of Public Administration | years_active = 1993–present | occupation = Actor, author | children = 1 | website = }} Francis Eugene "Hill" Harper (born May 17, 1966) is an American actor and author. He is known for his roles on CSI:NY, Limitless, and The Good Doctor. Early life Harper was born in Iowa City, Iowa, the son of Harry D. Harper, II, a psychiatrist, and Marilyn Harper (née Hill), who was one of the first black practicing anesthesiologists in the United States, and, co-authored a book called Wearing Purple."Hill Harper: Biography, Latest News & Videos". TV Guide. Retrieved June 30, 2007.Huntley, Kristine (January 25, 2006). "Hill Harper". CSI Files. Retrieved May 10, 2007.Lynn (May 4, 2007). "Hill Harper is Much More Than Meets the Eye". EveryJoe.com. Retrieved May 10, 2007."Wearing Purple" book Retrieved August 29, 2018 Hill Harper has been acting since the age of 7. Harper graduated from Bella Vista High School in 1984. He then graduated ''magna cum laude'' from Brown University in 1988. In 1992, Harper graduated with a J.D., cum laude, from Harvard Law School. In addition, he also received his Master of Public Administration degree from the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University."Hill Harper bio". Manifest Your Destiny Foundation. Retrieved November 15, 2010. During his years at Harvard, he was a full-time member of Boston's Black Folks Theater Company, one of the oldest and most acclaimed black theater troupes in the country.Miller, Kiley (December 15, 2007). "Actor returns to Iowa for Obama". The Hawk Eye. Retrieved November 30, 2011. While a student at Harvard, Harper befriended Barack Obama.Dani, Sarika (October 24, 2008). "Actor and Obama pal Hill Harper: 'He gets it right'". msnbc.com. Retrieved June 22, 2010. Harper and Obama met on the basketball court and became good friends. Although Harper earned three Ivy League degrees, he decided to pursue acting and moved to Los Angeles. He has received several honorary degrees, including honorary doctorates from both Westfield State College and Howard University."Hill Harper has received 7 honorary doctorate degrees." Manifest Your Destiny Foundation's web site Retrieved April 19, 2016 Born Francis Eugene Harper, he adopted the name "Hill" as a tribute to both his maternal and paternal ancestors. Acting career Harper's first roles in television began in 1993, in a recurring role on the Fox series Married... with Children, while also making his film debut in the short film Confessions of a Dog. He had his first acting role in a feature film with Spike Lee's Get on the Bus (1996), which cast him as a UCLA film student riding a bus to the Million Man March in Washington, D.C. He went on to further demonstrate his versatility in such films as Christopher Scott Cherot's Hav Plenty (1997) and Lee's He Got Game (1998), the former of which featured him as an egotistical pop-soul singer. His profile subsequently rose on both the mainstream and independent film circuits, thanks to roles in films ranging from Beloved (1998) to the independent romantic comedy Loving Jezebel (1999) to The Skulls (2000). Harper did some of his most acclaimed work in Jordan Walker-Pearlman's The Visit (2000), an independent drama in which he starred as a prisoner dying of AIDS who tries to put his life back together.Scott, A. O. (December 15, 2000). "Overcoming Bitterness On the Way to Redemption". The New York Times. Retrieved November 30, 2011. He also portrayed Leshem in the 2010 Syfy original movie Stonehenge Apocalypse.Foy, Scott (June 9, 2010). "Watch a Preview of the Stonehenge Apocalypse!". DreadCentral. Retrieved June 10, 2010. Harper played coroner-turned-crime scene investigator Sheldon Hawkes on the CBS crime drama CSI: NY for nine seasons. In February 2013, it was announced that CSI: NY would be ending and Harper would be joining the cast of Covert Affairs as a series regular.Ng, Philiana (February 22, 2013). [http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/csi-nys-hill-harper-covert-423425 "CSI: NY Star Hill Harper Joins Covert Affairs as Series Regular"]. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved February 22, 2013. From April 21, 2015, to May 10, 2015, Harper starred as "Hard Rock" in the Off-Broadway play ToasT. The play (produced by Lemon Andersen and co-starred Keith David) is set in the Attica Prison around the time of its 1971 prison riot and tells of the lives of its prisoners using poetic prose.ToasT Opens in Public Theatre BroadwayBlack.com Retrieved July 24, 2016 From May 1, 2018, to June 17, 2018, Harper starred as "Rooftop" in the Off-Broadway play Our Lady of 121st Street. This Dark Comedy (written by Stephen Adly Guirgis and directed by Phylicia Rashad) is about former students paying their respects to Sister Rose, only to find that Sister Rose’s body has been stolen.Our Lady of 121st Street, Directed by Tony Winner Phylicia Rashad, Begins Off-Broadway PlayBill.com Retrieved May 2, 2018 Since 2017, Harper has portrayed Dr. Marcus Andrews on the ABC series ''The Good Doctor''. Hill Harper's acting career also includes voice-over work (or voice acting) with Breathe Bible, and, a weekly podcast called Legal Wars.Hill Harper, The Voice of Mark BreatheBible.com Retrieved September 18, 2017"Legal Wars" from Wonderly Podnews.net Retrieved October 12, 2018 Writing career and political advocacy Harper is the author of several books: Letters to a Young Brother: MANifest Your Destiny, published in 2006; Letters to a Young Sister: DeFINE Your Destiny, published in 2008; and The Conversation: How (Black) Men and Women Can Build Loving, Trusting Relationships, published in 2010. His books, The Wealth Cure: Putting Money in Its Place and The Wiley Boys were both published in 2011. His book, Letters to an Incarcerated Brother: Encouragement, Hope, and Healing for Inmates and Their Loved Ones was published in 2013. In January 2008, Harper participated in "Yes We Can", a music video produced by will.i.am supporting presidential candidate Barack Obama. Harper is a member of the Obama for America National Finance Committee."Obama for America National Finance Committee". George Washington University. Retrieved June 1, 2008. As of October 2009, Hill has made several contributions to political candidates, exclusively to Democrats. Harper endorsed the 10,000 Bookbags"Support Our 10,000 Bookbag Giveaway on 8.8.09". The Life Center – Urban Change. Retrieved November 30, 2011. back-to-school backpack campaign to help local disadvantaged children with Urban Change Ministries founder Pastor Jay Cameron of the Life Center, and R&B singer Ginuwine.Pendleton, Tonya (August 12, 2009). "Ginuwine, Hill Harper Lead Back-to-School Effort" . BlackAmericaWeb.com. Retrieved November 30, 2011. Harper stated that he is a fiscal conservative when he appeared on the political talk show Hannity on September 10, 2009. On February 22, 2016, the Lawyers' Committee for Civil Rights Under Law announced that Harper would be their national spokesman."Hill Harper Named as Lawyers' Committee's National Spokesperson" Retrieved February 22, 2016 Harper serves as the Executive Director for New York City personal injury law firm Napoli Shkolnik. Awards and recognition In the fall of 2008, Harper was initiated as a member of the Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity with his Co-Initiates (called "Line Brothers") Dr. Naim Akbar of Florida State University and former NFL player Leo LeMarcus Newman."Actor Hill Harper Is INDUCTED into the African American Fraternity ALPHA PHI ALPHA". Media Take Out. Retrieved November 30, 2011. Harper won the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series for three consecutive years (2008–2010) for his portrayal of Dr. Sheldon Hawkes on CSI: NY. Previously he had been nominated for the award for three consecutive years (2005–2007), for the same character. In 2000, he had also been nominated for the award, for his role in the medical drama City of Angels. On January 9, 2014 his book Letters to an Incarcerated Brother: Encouragement, Hope, and Healing for Inmates and Their Loved Ones was nominated for an NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Literary Work - Non-Fiction. People magazine named Hill Harper as one of the "Sexiest Men Alive" for 2004, and again for 2014."Sexiest Men Alive List 2004"People magazine Retrieved July 4, 2016"Sexiest Men Alive List 2014 : Sexy at Every Age"People magazine Retrieved July 4, 2016 Personal life While writing his book The Wealth Cure: Putting Money In Its Place, Harper was diagnosed with thyroid cancer. After treatment, he was given a clean bill of health. After being diagnosed with thyroid cancer, Harper researched the effects skin care products can have on a person's system. This led to his creating an all-natural personal care line for men and women, called Be The Architect. Retrieved April 28, 2017 In November 2015, Harper received a call to adopt a baby boy from a homeless woman. He agreed, and by May 2017, the adoption of Pierce (named after Pierce Brosnan) Hill Harper was finalized. Retrieved June 16, 2017Hill Harper Reveals Son Is Named After Pierce Brosnan on Access Hollywood Live Retrieved April 5, 2018 Filmography Film Television Theatre Published works * * * * * * References External links *Manifest Your Destiny Foundation * *[http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12370272-the-wiley-boys The Wiley Boys] book *BeTheArchitect.com Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Brown University alumni Category:California Democrats Category:Cancer survivors Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Iowa Democrats Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni Category:Male actors from Iowa Category:Writers from Iowa City, Iowa